bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Chitrangada Singh
|hometown = Jodhpur, India |occupation = Film Actress & Model |knownfor = Acting in Desi Boyz & Gabbar Is Back |spouse = Jyoti Randhawa (m. 2001–2014) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |NominationsReceived = 0 |TimesNominated = 3 (Weeks 15, 16 & 17) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 0 |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = |Days = |DayEntered = 94 |DayExit = 119 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @IChitrangda |InstagramUserName = chitrangda }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. She has starred in films like Yeh Saali Zindagi, Hazaaron Khwaishein Aisi, Desi Boyz, Inkaar, I, Me Aur Main and Baazaar. She is well known for appearing in the item song Aao Raja for Akshay Kumar's Gabbar Is Back. Biography Chitrangada Singh was born in Jodhpur, Rajasthan, growing up there as well as in Kota, Rajasthan, and also Bareilly and Meerut in Uttar Pradesh, the latter city being the last where her father, Col. Niranjan Singh, an ex-Indian Army officer with a transferable job, was posted.5 Her brother Digvijay Singh Chahal is a golfer. After her schooling in Meerut at Sophia Girls' School, she completed her graduation in Home Science (food and nutrition) from Lady Irwin College, New Delhi. Chitrangada Singh was married to golfer Jyoti Randhawa. Chitrangada and her husband separated in 2013 and then formally got divorced in April 2014. The couple has a son named Zorawar; his custody has been granted to Chitrangada. Career Singh began her career as a model before making the transition to the silver screen. After completing her college education she began modeling with brands like ICICI bank and Alukkas Jewellery among others. She drew attention after performing in a music video Sunset Point by Gulzar. A music video of singer Abhijeet Bhattacharya followed. Subsequently, she made her much acclaimed debut with Sudhir Mishra's film Hazaaron Khwaishein Aisi in 2003. The role got her wide acclaim: a Washington Post review noted her for giving "her character a deep sense of dignity and decency." After that Chitrangada acted in the 2005 film Kal: Yesterday and Tomorrow. She took a break from acting from 2005 to 2008. In 2008, she made her comeback with the leading role opposite Sanjay Suri in the director Onir's romantic-comedy, Sorry Bhai!. Its release over the weekend of the Mumbai terror attacks proved disastrous at the box office. In Sudhir Mishra's movie Yeh Saali Zindagi (2011), Singh played the role of an aspiring singer from Delhi who goes to Mumbai to get fame and money. In 2012, she performed an item number in Shirish Kunder's Joker. She then starred in Rohit Dhawan's Desi Boyz, where she played the role of an economics teacher opposite Akshay Kumar. Desi Boyz also starred John Abraham and Deepika Padukone. Her next movie was I, Me Aur Main with John Abraham in 2013. She got together again with her mentor Sudhir Mishra for a short movie Kirchiyaan and for the film Inkaar in 2013. In 2014, she then appeared in a special song with Suriya in Tamil film Anjaan. In 2015, she again performed a special song with Akshay Kumar for the second time in his film, Gabbar is Back. Singh is a brand ambassador for Airtel, Parachute, Puma, Borges Olive Oil, Garnier, Aliva Crackers, Taj Mahal Tea and Joyalukkas Jewellers. She also endorses Tata Group's Tanishq and Titan Eye Plus. is a celebrity contestant in the thirteenth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss. She entered the show as wild card on January 2020. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Nominations History Trivia References Category:1976 births Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Dancers Category:Bigg Boss Contestants